It started at the beach
by RedSoxFan7
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at the beach after Bella almost drowned. What will happen after they meet. after a great night Bella suddenly leaves. What would Edward think? Will they see each other again? . AU all human.
1. Chapter 1

An: Here a story that I am writing with my friend Dona.

Seventeen year old Edward Cullen, stood on the beach watching a lone surfer ride the waves. All of a sudden she came off of the board and fell into the water, Edward waited for her to re-immerge, but there was no sign of her. Edward moved closer to the water's edge, willing the girl to surface.

Edward's heart sank into his stomach as he realized that it wasn't going to happen, he raced into the water, diving beneath it, searching for the girl.

There she was, Edward pulled her up, both of them broke out of the water and Edward quickly towed them to shore. He laid the girl on the sand and checked her vitals. She wasn't breathing; he tipped the girl's head back and opened her mouth, checking for blockages. He pinched the unconscious girl's nose and gave a few quick breathes into it, he did this a couple of times, then the girl spewed water from her mouth and gasped for air. Edward relief washed over him and he knelt by her in staring in awe of the girl's gorgeous looks.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. There was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, the sun shone from behind him, highlighting his auburn hair color like a halo of light surrounding it.

"Am I dead?" The girl asked.

"No." Edward replied.

"Are you an angel?"

"No!" Edward laughed.

"You saved me?"

"I guess. Yes."

"Then you are an angel!"

Edward blushed and put his head down slightly, Bella lifted her hand and placed it around the back of Edward's head, and she pulled the guy down towards her, Edward's eyes locked with her and then their lips met. The soft kiss took Edward's breathe away his body tingled all over.

"Edward!" A woman's voice called.

Edward pulled back from the girl.

"I have to go!"

"Stay!"

"No I can't I must..."

The girl pulled Edward in again and kissed him more passionately, forcing their bodies closer.

"EDWARD!" The woman called again, louder and closer this time. Edward pulled back again, breaking the kiss and moving away from her grasp.

"I must go!" Edward babbled.

"Wait!" The girl said as he grabbed Edwards's arm. "Meet me here tonight, at 8pm." Edward nodded.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MANSEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Edward scampered towards the voice, leaving a grinning girl sitting on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Edward! There you are! I called you, Lunch is ready."

"Sorry Mom."

"What on earth happened to you? You took a swim in your clothes? You have shorts for that!"

"I fell, I was paddling in the sea and well I tripped and fell in."

"Well go get changed, your father is waiting."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward raced into his bedroom; he stopped and looked in the mirror. His disheveled clothes and hair were obvious, as too was the glow in his face. He lifted his fingers to his lips, remembering the kiss he shared with the beautiful surfer. His heart leaped as he remembered the girl asking him to meet tonight.

He hoped that 8pm would come soon.

Edward walked into the dining room of their house and sat down for Lunch

"So son, did you have fun this morning?"

"Huh? Yeah!" Edward said dreamily.

"Oooh what's her name?" Carlisle asked laughing.

"What?" Edward sat up straight, confused.

"The name of the girl who put that 'look' on your face."

"There's no girl!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Carlisle! Leave the poor boy alone!" said Esme

"Aww honey I was only teasing."

"So what do you want do tonight Edward?"

"Huh? What?" Edward was pulled out of his trance yet again.

"I said what do you want do tonight son? There's a dance up at the country club, the staff were given tickets, so your mom asked for three. Want to go?"

"Nah dad, you and mom go and have fun. I'm just going stay and go to bed early."

"YOU! Bed early! HAHAHA! Yeah right! I bet your going sneak off to meet that mystery girl of yours!" Carlisle said.

"NOOOO! There's NO girl dad!"

"Sure son, sure! Just be careful!" Carlisle winked at him.

"DAD!" Edward hid his red face in his arms.

"Carlisle, stop embarrassing him and help me pick out what we're going wear for tonight."

"Aww honey!" Carlisle whined as Esme dragged him to their bedroom.

Edward raced to his own room; he realized that he too needed something to wear.

That night...

Carlisle and Esme had left for the dance. Edward was rushing to get ready, it was 7.50pm, thanks to Carlisle fussing with his tie, and the pair had left late, giving Edward only 20 minutes. He had taken a quick shower and was dressing. He glanced at the clock as he grabbed his keys. 7.55pm. He raced out the house and headed down the beach.

Edward was almost there when he saw a figure sitting on a large rock. The figure turned her head and looked at Edward, and then she slipped off the rock and moved towards him. Edward gasped as he saw that the mystery girl from this morning was wearing a blue dress with black stilettos. He found it hard to breathe as the moonlight shone on her face , his heart beat faster as she got closer.

"Hi Angel! I'm glad you came." The girl said.

"Hi!" Edward said, his voice wavering, the girl reached out and grabbed him, he was pulled into a sweet and soft kiss.

"Mmmm been waiting for that all day Angel!" Edward just melted; he fought to stay on his feet. "Hey Angel! You ok?"

"Huh?"

"Did I break you?" The girl said as she smiled flirting with him.

"No. Why do you keep calling me Angel?"

"Well that's what you are. My Angel who saved me, besides you didn't give me your name last time."

"Oh. EDWARD!" He shouted out fast. "It's Edward." He said quieter and slower the second time.

"Isabella, but my close friends call me Bella." She said as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Isabella!"

"Bella! YOU can call me Bella."

"Oh, ok. Bella." Edward shook her hand and once again she was pulled towards Edward, but it was a deeper kiss this time and Bella wasn't letting go anytime soon. Bella slipped her hands down to Edward's ass and grabbed them tightly, pulling them even closer together. Bella could feel that Edward was very hard and her head spun as she imagined what Edward would and could do to her with it.

When they finally parted, Bella gasped for breath, she left her hands on Edward's shoulder for support. Edward was beaming at her.

"Damn you're a great kisser Bella!"

"Oh, thanks. So are you." Bella said as she held her head down blushing.

"A DAMN fine kisser!" Edward lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes. "And beautiful too!" Bella went redder as she saw Edward's eyes skimming over her body, taking in the sight of her tight blue dress and small amount of cleavage she was showing.

"So, Edward, what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Oh I KNOW what I want to DO!" Bella replied as she pulled him closer to her and kiss him once more. They spent rest of the night making out until they parted away promising each other to meet again the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

An: This story won't be too long. It's going to have at the most 8 chapters.

Chapter 3

Bella woke up drowsily as she heard the phone ringing, someone answered it and then she heard a faint chatter, then someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in!" She said and the door opened, it was her father.

"Bella, that was Phil, your mother has been in an accident and well, she's alive, but it's not good."

"OH GOD!" Bella sat up in bed.

"Your mother needs you Bella, she needs you home!"

"Home?"

"Yeah, Sue is booking your flight for you now, she's going to get you on one as soon as possible, you need to pack Bella."

"Oh. Ok. I. Ok."

"I got you on the 10 am flight." Sue said. It was 8 am now.

"Thanks." Both Charlie and Bella said.

Charlie and Sue watched as Bella's plane took off from the airport, heading for Phoneix.

Bella had been home for over a week, Renee was recovering fine, Phil had been a wreck, but after Bella had got there, he calmed down bit more. Bella spent most of her time with him while he cried and talked about Renee for hours.

Bella lay on her bed thinking about a certain green eyed auburn hair boy, wishing she could have stayed longer, but it was over now that she was home. She missed him a lot and wished she could have talked to him before she had left. Bella then got upset thinking that her family had sold her. Her family had been friends with the Blacks. When Charlie had moved to California her dad still reminder friends with Black's and what was worse that her mom and step-dad where also friends with them. Her family and Black's had decided that she should get marry with their son Jacob Black. That was their parent's dreams and they were going to make sure that came true. They were just waiting for the right moment to plan everything. Bella could do nothing about that.

The phone rang and Bella answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Billy Black, is Phil there please?"

"Just a moment, I'll get him for you."

"Is that Isabella? Princess Isabella Swan?"

"Yes Sir."

"Why hello Bella, you sound different, I like a beautiful grow up women."

Bella chuckled shyly, "thank you Billy how is everyone?"

"Oh we are just fine Bella; we're mighty busy though, with the preparations for the BIG DAY!"

"Big day?"

"Why yes, Jacob's birthday is in just a few weeks and the plans for the wedding are keeping us busy, that's for sure! It won't be long now, just over a month and you'll officially be family!"

"Oh that soon?"

"Why yes, we are all so excited, Jacob is beside himself with joy!"

"Oh that is good, let me go and get Phil for you, I'll just let him know that you are on the phone, it was nice talking to you Billy!"

"Oh darlin' call me Pa Billy, I will be soon enough!"

"Ok, bye, 'Pa Billy." Bella strained to say the word and dashed to tell Phil who was on the phone. Then she ran into her room and turned her music on full blast. Tears sprang to her eyes and she wished for someone to come and take her away from it all.

After about an hour later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Bella, Billy just gave me all the details about the weeding, your mom and dad will be very happy when they hear about it. Especially your mom hopefully this will speed her recovery. Aren't you just excited"

"Yeah, just peachy." She said with a monotone voice.

Phil walked out of the room and left a saddened Bella on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella was having the best dream; Edward was making love to her at the beach where they had met for the first time. The sun's rays were warming her wet body as Edward brought her closer to her orgasm.

RING RING RING

Bella woke up groggily and extremely pissed. "FUCK!" she yelled. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She started the water running in the shower and got naked.

"Stupid clock and fucking Jake!" She stood under the shower head as the water gushed over her, she closed her eyes and she remembered the water from her dream, it was a bit similar. Her hand drifted down as she relived the dream once again, smiling started to touch herself. Pretending that it was Edward the one touching her with his long fingers she let a moan out just thinking that Edward was kissing her and running his tongue down her entrance. She let out low scream as she reach orgasm. She got out of the shower and got dress.

Jacob was coming today. Bella goes downstairs and see her mom. Renee was seating down, her left arm is in a cast, from the car accident she had, and her face now only had mild bruising and minor cuts. She favored her right side, where she had broken a couple of ribs and punctured her lung, she was lucky that the accident occurred not far from the hospital. Paul sat next to her holding her right hand, and kissing her every now and again.

Bella went to the store to shop for a birthday present for Jacob only because her mom had asked her to. She had no idea what to get for him, but then she saw this beautiful deep emerald ring and her mind shot back to Edward. Edward had most beautiful green eyes she had seen. She remember when they spent 'that' night making love under the moon and stars and only talked briefly about themselves before it was time for her to go back to home.

She looked at the ring and looked at the price; it was on sale, just $500 dollars. Next to it was one of those cool necklaces that guys wear. Bella grabbed the ring and the necklace and paid for them, she slipped the ring into her purse and carries the small bag they gave her for the necklace.

"Bella! BELLA!" Phil called and she went over to him.

"Bella! Did you get anything?

"Yeah I got this, is it ok?" Bella showed him the bear.

Bella, it's wonderful! Just perfect! He'll love it, now let's go to Billy's home."

Bella and Phil leave to Billy's home and arrived there after few minutes. They knock on the door and someone opens the door.

"Phil and Bella, Hello come in." says Billy "Jake, get down here. Bella is here."

Jake appears after few seconds.

"OH MY GOD! Bella you have change so much, since last time I saw you." Says Jake as her takes her into a hug

"Hi Jacob, here, I got this for you." Bella hands him the bag with the necklace.

"Thank you Bella." Jake says as he opens his gift and see the necklace. "It's awesome Bella thank you."

"You're Welcome"

"Would you like to go out to eat with me?"

"Um.." Bella says but then get interrupter by Billy

"You kids should go and have some fun. Just go."

"alright Dad" says Jake.

Bella and Jake leave to go burger place. After they finish they decide to go to the local park and walk around for while. Bella wasn't really paying attention to what Jake was talking about. Bella turn to the side and then see something. She blinked and shook her head.

'No it couldn't be! I'm seeing things!' Bella thought. Her eyes searched the crowd looking for the familiar figure, but her face fell as she saw nothing.

Bella followed Jake to the car, her eyes still searching for someone. Then she saw him, just for a second, she took off running, she darted through other people that were walking and playing in the park.

"BELLA!" Jake called. "BELLA!"

She stopped at the spot where she saw him. But he wasn't there. Her eyes searched him out, but there was no sign of him anywhere. She felt tears filling her eyes.

"Bella!" says Jake and he caught up to her. "What's wrong with you? Why did you take off running?"

"Sorry Jake I thought I saw an old friend I haven't seen in long time and I wanted to see if it was her." Bella says as she seats in bench


	5. Chapter 5

An: thanks for everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Here the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Bella was getting ready for a party, her best friend Alice, was having a birthday party Bella was taking Jacob as her date, thanks to Billy and her mom. She put on a blue baby doll dress with black flats. She grabs the ring that she had bought for Edward and put inside her purse and left for the party with Jake.

"Hey Bella, Jake" Alice greeted them at the door. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have met you."

"This is Jacob Black."

"oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Alice" said Alice

"Nice to meet you too, has Bella told you the good news?"

"What good news?" asks Alice

"We're engaged."

Alice looked at Bella and gave her a sympathy smile. Then she welcomed everyone into her home. "Come you on let go to the backyard."

Jacob saw friend from university and went to talk to him leaving Bella and Alice alone.

"Sooooo, that's the 'fiance' ay?"

"Yeah."

"He is pretty hot."

"Yeah I guess."

"So how are you?"

Bella shrugged.

"That good? Well come and have a drink and meet some cousins of mine, they have come all the way from California. Maybe they can cheer you up." Alice led her over to the guy and a girl who had their backs to her, the girl had long blond hair and reach all the way to her mid back and the boy had bronze hair. Both of them turn around when Alice call out to them.

It was Edward.

"Bella?" Edward whispered his face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of Bella.

"You know each other?" asked Alice

"Yeah! We met in California." Said Edward

"Oh yeah? OH! YOU are Edward that Bella met while in California!" Alice asked.. Bella stared at Edward, their eyes locked and she simply nodded.

"Bella! I been looking for you!" Jacob says as he puts his arms around Bella waist. "Hi I'm Jacob, Bella's fiance." He held out his hand to Edward and the girl.

"Hey! I'm Rosalie and this is my brother Edward. Nice to meet you Jacob!" Rosalie said

"Well nice to meet you both."

"So when is the wedding?" asked Rosalie

"In two weeks." Said Jacob

"Two weeks? That pretty soon" said Rosalie

"Yeah but we love each other right Bella?"

Bella see Edward leaves after he had heard that she was getting marry soon.

"Um.. yeah.. excuse me.. I need to go use the ladies rooms." Says Bella as she tries to catch up to Edward. She catches him outside.

"Edward wait."

"For what Bella, so you can give an invitation to your wedding?"

"No! Edward please listen.."

"No Bella I am leaving." Edward got into his car and left a crying Bella behind.

Alice comes outside and sees Bella lying on the floor crying. She gets one of their friends to come and help get Bella in and take her into one of the bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

An: sorry for the short update.

"Wow, what a mess. So that's THE Edward." Alice said as she sat next to Bella on her bed and rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her best friend.

"W. am I g. to do Alice?" Bella said

"Do you LOVE him, Bella?"

"YES!"

"Well, there's only one thing Bella...You have to make a choice. You have to ask yourself a question...Do you love him enough to give up everything for him?"

There was a knock on the door. Alice opened the door, it was Jacob.

"Bella?"

"Bella not ready to see anyone just yet Jacob."

"She ok? What's wrong with her?

"She just felt sick okay. Can you leave us alone please?"

"But what's wrong with her?"

"Girl stuff okay. Now leave unless you want to talk about bloody periods and cramps and…"

"That okay Alice I get the point." Jacob said as he leaves the room.

"Bella you really need to make your decision and go with it. Don't marry Jacob if you don't love him."

"What if my parents hate me and don't want me anymore?"

"They will have to understand Bella. Your happiness is important. You don't want to be in a meaningless relationship that will end up in divorce and hurt your children if you have any."

"Alice I am just scare to lose my family and Edward."

"I think the first thing you need to do Bella it talk to Edward and explain everything to him. After that you can deal with your family and Jacob."

"You are right Alice. I will do that. Thank you so much. I love you" Bella says as she hugs Alice.

"I love you too. Now wipes those tears away and go look for Edward."

Bella smiles and get up and leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Edward! Oh Edward, i'm so sorry Bro!" Emmett said as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward was outside in his car, crying and very upset on the steering wheel.

"I.I.I love her Em!"

"I know."

"She's getting MARRIED! TWO WEEKS she's marrying Him! WHY Em? WHY?"

"I don't know Edward."

"It's not fair! she's MINE! Not His'S! MINE! And did you hear him? " Edward said

"I know Edward."

"Can you get a cab back?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm heading to the airport."

"WHY?"

"I can't stay here Em, I have to go."

"But what about your trip? The things we had planned?"

"I'm sure you will find someone else Emmett. You could always ask Japser."

"Edward, don't do this, what, you're gonna spend the rest of your life ALONE?"

"I can't deal with this Em! I...She's getting married! What fucking chance have I got that she will want me over him? You saw them, they are happy! She's known ho, forever! Its better if I just leave. I can't do it Em, I can't fight for her to just lose her again! My heart won't take it!"

"Edward..."

"Goodbye Em! Thanks for everything man!" Edwaard pulled out and drove off.

Emmett is still standing there staring down the street as Bella comes running out. He see's Emmett and heads towards him.

"Emmett! Where is he? WHERE'S Edward?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Home."

"Home? Oh! He hates me doesn't he?"

"NO! No Bells, he doesn't hate you! He fucking LOVES YOU!"

"Then why did he leave?"

"WHY? Fuck Bella, he's just had his heart broken in two, seeing you with HIM and then finding out you're marrying him in TWO WEEKS!

"WHAT? That's fucking stupid! All I want is him! Jacob is NOT him! I don't LOVE HIM! I LOVE Edward!"

"Then prove it! You have to decide what you want! Who you want to be with!"

"I have, I want Edward."

"Then why are you still here talking to me?" Realization hit Bella and she turned and ran back to the house.

"THANKS Emmett!" she shouted over her shoulder as she entered the house. She ran into Alice in the hallway.

"WEll?" She asked her.

"He's gone back to home, he thinks I don't love him." Bella answered as she grabbed her coat from the closet, she pulled out her cell phone.

" So what ya' gonna do now?" Alice asked her.

"Get a flight and go after him!"

"Then what?"

"Do whatever it takes to get him back! He's MINE Alice! I'm not letting him go! He's the one Alice, he's the ONE!"

"What are you going to tell your parents and Jake?"

"I'll deal with them when I get back. Please cover for me Alice."

"Of course Bella and remember add some lip gloss."

"Bye Alice."

Bella runs to her car and drives to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

An: thanks for everyone who read my story. This story is almost coming to the end. Two more chapters left.

Chapter 8

Bella P.O.V

I drive as fast as I can to the airport. I need to see him before he got on the plane. I really hoped I made on time if not then I would go to where Edward lived. I park my car at the airport and I pay for the parking and I rush to the airline counters. I had no idea which airline he was going through but I had to pick one and I hope that my intuition was right. I went to Delta airline counter.

"When you're next flight out to Chicago?"

"In thirty minutes mam, but its sold out so the next one is in 2 hours."

"Um that fine let me have that one please."

"Okay that will be 100.00 dollars."

I hand them my credit card and I get my ticket and rush inside. I just hope I didn't take too long in the security lane. Once I pass the airport security I go through each gate waiting area hoping to see Edward. As I walk through one of the waiting areas I see Edward seating. I rush to him and he looks at me.

"Edward! I am glad to find you.."

He looks at me with hatred and sadness.

"What are you doing here Isabella?"

"I came to talk to you.. About what happen earlier?"

"I don't care anymore. Leave!"

"Edward please.."

"I gotta go Bella. My flight is leaving"

He looks at me and then walks away to board his flight. I see his flight leave. I feel hopeless at this moment. I go to look for my waiting area and I seat and I decide that I will look for Edward once I am Chicago and make him listen to me. Thank god Emmett gave me his address.

_I will not go home until Edward listen to me and hopefully come with me. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After my plane landed in Chicago I went to the hotel and got my room. It was bit late so I decided I would go tomorrow to look for Edward. I really hope and prayed that he would listen to me. I hope I could explain to him everything. I laid in bed for most of the night until drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up and took and shower and I went to get dress. I get in the rental car that I got and I drove to Edward's apartment. I parked outside his apartment and I sit in the car for few minutes trying to calm down and praying that I can fix something. I knock on the door and wait for him to open the door.

After few minutes the door opens and I see Edward. He wasn't too happy to see me.

"What are you doing here Isabella? Shouldn't you be planning a wedding?"

"Edward, I am sorry on what happen yesterday but please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Bella. Please leave and never come back again."

"Edward please listen to me. There are things that you don't know."

"Like what Bella? That you had a boyfriend and that you're engage to him?"

"No! Please.. Just give five minutes."

"No Bella. Nothing you'll say will change anything. Please leave."

"Please.." few tears feel down.

"NO! leave Bella I never want to see you again."

I look at him and I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me. I turn around and walk to my car. I hear the door get close. I go inside my car and I start to cry. I couldn't believe that Edward wouldn't listen to me. I knew that I had lost him forever. I driver back to the hotel and I cry myself to sleep. Now time to go home and deal with Jacob. Maybe one day I will find love again.


	10. Chapter 10

An: Thanks for everyone who read my story. I am working on trying to expanding my plots and charters. Hopefully as I write more stories in the future I can get better in both. Also I am working on my grammar and spelling correction. For my future stories I will have a beta. Thanks. I don't any anything SM does.

Chapter 10

One year later

I had been a year since I last saw Edward. It's been a year since I lost the love of my life. I knew that I would probably never see him again. I just wish I could have explained to him everything. After I came back from Chicago I talked to Jacob and told him that the engagement was off. My family and Jacob weren't too happy but Jacob eventually understood that I would never love him. Thankfully he met a girl that he it was love at first sight and now they are getting married in few weeks.

After everything that had happen I decided to move to new place. I pick New York City. I have always loved it here. I knew that I would probably never see him again and I just hope that one day I can feel the way feel about him.

I was running late to work and I just hope that I didn't miss the subway. I run to the where my subway passes when I bum into someone.

"I'm sorry."I said to the person that I bump into

"Its…ok… Bella?" he says

I look up to that voice I knew so well. It was him and he still look good as last time I saw him.

"Edward.. How are you?"

"Good. But I have to go to Bella."

"Wait Edward..it ju…"

"Look Bella I don't want to talk to you. I don't care what you have to say and I think it better if we just forget we ever meet. Now I must leave."

I see him walk away from and I knew that would probably be the last time I would see him. I just hope that one day I will be able to explain to him what really happen. I hope that one day maybe in another life Edward and I can stay together.

The End


End file.
